militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Augusto Carlos Teixeira de Aragão
| birth_place = Lisbon, Kingdom of Portugal | death_date = | death_place = Lisbon, Kingdom of Portugal | occupation = Military, Surgeon, Numismatist, Archaeologist and Historian | nationality = Portuguese | education = Lisbon University }} Augusto Carlos Teixeira de Aragão ComA • CavC • CavA • CavTE (Lisbon, June 15, 1823 - Lisbon, April 29, 1903) was a Portuguese military, doctor, numismatist, archaeologist and historian. As an officer of the Portuguese Army, he retired with the rank of general. Teixeira de Aragão is considered one of the "fathers" of Portuguese numismatics. Biography He was the son of José Maria Teixeira de Aragão and his wife, Mariana Hermógenes da Silva. He graduated in medicine, having reached the position of Surgeon-mor-in-chief of the Portuguese Army. As a surgeon in the parish of Melides in the county of Grândola, he participated with aiding the victims of the 1849 dysentery epidemic.Commission of providence and aid the needy and affected by the epidemic of dysentery From an early age, he devoted himself to collecting numismatics, which paired with his extraordinary intellectual activity and a friendship with the King Luis I of Portugal. This allowed him to delve in depth to this field of science. In the 1860s, he was one of the responsibles for the work of rediscovery of the archaeological site of the Roman town Balsa in Tavira.Discover Balsa In 1867, he acted as Conservative of the Office of the Ajuda National Palace, and was responsible for organizing, cataloging and exhibition of the contents of the collection of the Ajuda Antiquities Museum. They assembled pieces of great value belonging to the treasury of the Portuguese Royal House, the extinct convents and individuals. During the performance of these functions, Teixeira de Aragão was entrusted with the task of bringing some of the objects of the Portuguese Royal Collection at the Exposition Universelle (1867) of Paris. The Commission de l'histoire du Travail of this exhibition attributed the gold medal to the collection. During the period of exposure, Teixeira de Aragão had the opportunity to get in touch with the world's most renowned personalities in the field of numismatics. In 1870, he published Descrição Histórica das Moedas Romanas Existentes no Gabinete Numismático de sua Majestade El-Rei O Senhor D. Luiz I. A year later, he was admitted as a corresponding member of the Brazilian Historical and Geographical Institute by the Commission of Archaeology and Ethnography.Opinion of the Archaeology and Etnography Comission about the work - Descripção histórica das moedas romanas existentes no gabinete numismático de sua Majestade El-Rei O Senhor D. Luiz I In 1874, he joined the Independence Historical Society of Portugal-SHIP, having occupied the post of vice-treasurer of the Central Committee of December 1, 1640.Post of vice-treasurer of the Central Committee of December 1, 1640 of SHIP In 1875, went public with the first of three volumes of the monumental work of the Descrição Geral e Histórica das Moedas Cunhadas em Nome dos Reis, Regentes e Governadores de Portugal. Teixeira de Aragão came to planning a fourth volume of this work, which include the currencies of Brazil and Portuguese West Africa countries, which failed to materialize. In the same year was part of the Commission of the Royal Academy of Fine Arts, appointed by the Government of the time, with the aim to propose the reform of Education of Fine Arts, the plan for the organization of museums, and service of Historic Monuments and archeology.Comissão da Academia Real de Belas Artes He reproduced the exact design of the Medal of Olhão that Olhanenses granted to the then Prince Regent D. João. On 28 December 1876, he was elected to the section of History and Archaeology at the Royal Academy of Sciences of Lisbon. In 1877, participated in the archaeological conference's Citânia de Briteiros in Guimarães.Conferência da Citânia de Briteiros In 1880, he was appointed Royal Commissioner by the Academy of Sciences in order to proceed with the preparation and implementation of the program of repatriating remains of Vasco da Gama, from the Church of the Convent of Our Lady of Relics in Vidigueira to the Jeronimos Monastery where he still remain.Vidigueira Municipal Museum He became a member of the commission created by the Portuguese Royal Association of Architects and Civil Archeologos (RAACAP). The association's main objective was related to the equity issue by holding exhibitions to governments on the conservation of historical monuments. In the year 1881, he was part of the organizing committee nominated for the exhibition Special Loan Exhibition of Spanish and Portuguese Ornamental Art displayed at the South Kensington Museum in London.Catalog of Special Loan Exhibition of Spanish and Portuguese Ornamental ArtSpecial Loan Exhibition of Spanish and Portuguese Ornamental Art He was a member of the Geographical Society of Lisbon, the "Société Française de Numismatique" and the Committee of Antiquities of the "Real Academia de la Historia de Madrid".Comissão de Antiguidades da Real Academia de la História de Madrid In Brazil, was admitted as a counselor to Historical and Geographical Institute of São Paulo. Work * As minhas ferias. Lisboa: Typographia da Academia das Bellas Artes, 1843. folheto. * Vidigueira: Fragmentos históricos. Beja: O Bejense, 1861. * Vidigueira: Convento do Carmo. Beja: O Bejense, 1861. * Description des Monnaies, Médailles et Autres Objects D'Art Concernant L'Histoire Portugaise. Paris:Imprimerie Administrative de Paul Dupont, 1867. 171p. * Relatório sobre o Cemitério Romano Descoberto próximo da cidade de Tavira em Maio de 1868. Lisboa: Imprensa Nacional, 1868. 20p. * Catálogo descriptivo das moedas e medalhas portuguezas que formam parte da colecção do Visconde de Sanches de Baena.Catálogo descriptivo das moedas e medalhas portuguezas que formam parte da colecção do Visconde de Sanches de Baena Lisboa: Typographia de Castro Irmão, 1869. * Descripção Histórica das Moedas Romanas existentes no Gabinete Numismático de sua Magestade EL-Rei O Senhor Dom Luiz I. Typographya Universal, 1870. 640p. * D. Vasco da Gama e a Villa da Vidigueira. Lisboa: Typographya Universal, 1871. * Typos politicos: Mestre Manoel Camões.Typos politicos: Mestre Manoel Camões Lisboa: Almanach Arsejas – Liv. Arsejas, 1872. * Descrição geral e histórica das moedas cunhadas em nome dos reis, regentes e governadores de Portugal (Tomo I). Lisboa: Imprensa Nacional, 1875. 538p. * Descrição geral e histórica das moedas cunhadas em nome dos reis, regentes e governadores de Portugal (Tomo II).Lisboa: Imprensa Nacional, 1877. 578p. *''Descrição geral e histórica das moedas cunhadas em nome dos reis, regentes e governadores de Portugal (Tomo III).Lisboa: Imprensa Nacional, 1880. 714p. * Revista Militar Tomo XXXVIII. Lisboa, 1886.P548-551 * ''Vasco da Gama e a Vidigueira: Estudo historico. Lisboa: Imprensa Nacional, 1887. 164p. * Anneis: Estudo. Lisboa: Typographia da Academia Real das Sciencias, 1887. 25 p. * Breve noticia sobre o descobrimento da América. Lisboa: Typographya da Academia Real das Sciencias, 1892. 80p. * Catálogo dos objectos de arte e industria dos indígenas da América que, pelas festas commemorativas do 4º centenário da sua descoberta, a Academia Real das Sciencias de Lisboa envia à Exposição de Madrid. Typographya da Academia Real das Sciencias, 1892. 44p. * Diabruras, santidades e prophecias. Lisboa: Typographya da Academia Real das Sciencias, 1894. 151p. * Antiguidades romanas de Balsa. Lisboa: O Archeologo Português, 1896.N.º2.p55-57. Awards and honors * Knight of Tower and Sword Military OrderKnight of Tower and Sword Military Order (1868). * Knight of Christ Order * Commander of Avis Military OrderCommander of S. Bento de Avis Military Order (1870). * Knight of Avis Military OrderKnight of Avis Military Order (1874). *Teixeira de Aragão MedalTeixeira de Aragão Medal - minted by Sociedade Portuguesa de Numismática em 1963 in patineted bronze, with 70mm of diameter and 163g of weight. * Praça Doutor Teixeira de Aragão (square name), in the parish of Benfica, in Lisbon. * LettersLetters to the Teixeira de Aragão * Exhibitions1st Portuguese Biblio-numismatic exhibition * Newspaper articlesi newspaper article * Book articlePortugalia - Materiaes para o estudo do povo portuguez, by Rocha Peixoto Bibliography * Botelho, Luis Silveira. Médicos na toponímia de Lisboa. Lisboa: Câmara Municipal. Comissão Municipal de Toponímia, 1992. p183-184 il. * Enciclopédia Luso-Brasileira de Cultura. Verbo. * GRAY, Pola. Materiaes para o estudo do povo portuguez.Tomo I, nº 4. Porto : Livraria Chardron, de Lello & Irmão, 1899. p 863 * Vasconcelos, António L. T. C. Pestana de. Costados Alentejanos. * Vasconcelos, José Leite de. O Archeologo Português. Lisboa. * Xavier, Hugo. [http://iha.fcsh.unl.pt/uploads/RHA_8_3.pdf O "Museu de Antiguidades" da Ajuda: NUMISMÁTICA E OURIVESARIA DAS COLECÇÕES REAIS AO TEMPO DE D. LUIS I].Instituto de História da Arte FCSH/UNL. References External links * Évora District Archive * Lisbon Sciences Academy. * Portuguese Army. * Geneall.net. Category:1823 births Category:1903 deaths Category:People from Lisbon Category:Portuguese physicians Category:Portuguese surgeons Category:19th-century Portuguese physicians Category:Portuguese generals Category:Portuguese numismatists Category:Portuguese archaeologists Category:Portuguese historians Category:Commanders of the Order of Aviz Category:Knights of Christ Category:Knights of the Order of Aviz Category:Knights of the Order of the Tower and Sword